Blood Red or Zedd Red
by elin2002
Summary: The MMPRs are painting someone's living room and an autocorrect text is sent. Laughter ensues.


(I don't own anything to do with Power Rangers or any kind of auto correct websites I just like to look through them for story ideas and if it makes me laugh I try and find a place to put it so this is an auto correct fail and I hope you enjoy it. The actual text is in italics.)

The men were over at Jason and Trini's house painting with the exceptions of Rocky and Billy who both had to work.

Billy stopped into the restaurant in Angel Grove where Rocky worked. The majority of the original Rangers lived there, the only one who didn't was Tommy with a good reason he had a complete Ranger command center in his basement that he really couldn't move.

"So how come you're not over painting?" Asked Billy as Rocky placed his food in front of him.

"Wouldn't ya know I forgot to take it off?" Said Rocky with a smile. "I mean I love the girls don't get me wrong but I really didn't want to listen to them bitch about how the colors were too light or dark or matched with this and that. I mean Tommy's lucky Kim can't be in the house 'cause he knocked her up and the fumes are toxic for her."

"This is true. Are you going over after you get off?"

"Maybe. What color are they doing the kitchen?"

"Yellow. Don't ask me what shade but it's yellow."

"Not sound chauvinist but that really is more Trini's territory anyways I mean let's face it she's the one in that relationship least likely to give them food poisoning." Said Rocky as his phone dinged. "It's Adam."

"Find out if they're done. That is going to decide whether I'm going over or not."

"_Are you done painting Jason's living room yet?"_ Said Rocky reading his text out loud. While he was waiting for the response he decided to take his break and actually have lunch with Billy. So the waitress brought him the plate he had set aside for his meal. "Thanks Rachel."

"No problem." Said Rachel.

"_Yeah, just finished."_ Came Adam's response. _"Now we're listening to Kim complain about how she wasn't allowed to help and Tommy's trying to unsuccessfully to explain it to her. It's just making her more pissed at him cause he's using her nickname."_

"_Tommy's_ sleeping on the couch tonight." Said Rocky with a smile after reading the text to Billy. _"What color is it again?_ I mean I know it's red but what color red?"

"_Its called 'period red'."_ Rocky looked at Billy with a disgusted look.

"_Dude, No. You're sick._ That's gross." Rocky typed back.

"_Holy shit! It's called 'Persian Red!' I got auto corrected. Epic Fail."_ When Rocky read that him and Billy both started cracking up and were getting weird looks from the people in the restaurant.

"_OMGGGG we're dying here."_

"Who's we?" Texted Adam as fast as he can.

"Me and Billy."

"*Facepalm*."

"And by the way Froggy I'm so sending that part to the others you are not hiding from that one."

"NNNNNOOOOO! Come on please don't."

"Okay but you owe me big."

"I will do anything."

"Hmm, anything? I'll get back to you me and Billy are brainstorming."

"I'm screwed." Typed Adam.

"Yup and not in the fun way." Texted Billy from his phone.

Later on that day Rocky and Billy finally made it to Jason and Trini's.

"Nice of you two to show up when all the work is done." Said Tommy jokingly from the table outside.

"Billy, he figured out our plan all along. So Kim how was painting?" Said Rocky jokingly baiting her.

"I don't know my husband wouldn't allow it. He even pulled rank."

"I hope your couch is comfortable." Said Billy.

"Yeah it folds out to a bed and everything." Said Tommy with a smile.

After they had dinner they were hanging around the living room once it was aired out and both Rocky and Billy were looking around, and Adam looked scared.

"Nice color, what do you call that blood red or Zedd red?" Adam smacked his head at Rocky's comment.

"It's closer to Zedd right? I thought I was crazy." Said Jason.

"You are, but then again Zedd was the one who's muscles were on the outside and looked all bloody."

"Okay I get it, I had an epic fail." Said Adam with a smile.

"You did when?" Asked Zack.

"Earlier. I got autocorrected."

"You have it?" Asked Tommy.

"Saved." Said Billy pulling out his phone to show them.

The men all read it and laughed the girls could have cared less and just moved the accessories back into place around the room.

"Boys and their toys." Said Tanya.

"I know they find so much humor in the simplest things." Said Trini.

"Isle of the Easily Amused." Said Kim.

"No, it's the fact that they all got kicked in the head one too many times and killed their brain cells." Said Aisha.

"That too." Said Tanya.

"Think they're making up for the time they missed to be 'teenagers' because we were fighting or is this how they were supposed to be?" Asked Kim.

"I think a little of both." Said Trini.

"It really is 'Zedd Red'." Said Kim.

"It's 'Persian Red'!" Said Trini with a smile.

**The End**

**_Actual text_

-Are you guys done painting Jason's (I'm not making that up) living room?

- Yeah just finished

-What color is it again?

-It's called period red

-Dude. No. You're sick.

-Holy shit. Its called Persian red! I got autocorrected. Epic fail

-Omgggggg we are dying here


End file.
